


Tattered hopes

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: When a fire burns down a building revealing the remains of a murder victim will the actions of the Reagans result in a murderer going free
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 93
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

St Victor's hospital six weeks earlier

I can't believe that she left like that,Linda says

I can't believe that she called us out for trying to support her, Joe says

I can, Connor says,we all know that Dark holds herself to the same standard as her parents and yet we tried to place our feelings on her and she will not allow that

Crime scene Bronx Present day

Why are we getting called out to a fire, Joe asks

What do we got, Danny says

The building was torched, FDNY was quick to respond and got the blaze under control but they found a body,Officer Hayes says

Male approximately 30 years old Megan says

Poor bastard was caught in the blaze, Joe says

I don't think so Agent Reagan, Megan says he was murdered by stabbing

Thanks, Danny says as Megan loads the body up and leaves the crime scene

Have you talked to Dark lately,Danny asks

No,, she refuses to speak to me unless it's about work, Joe says

Linda is very upset because Dark has also refused to talk to her

Connor said that he went to her house but she wasn't there, Joe says maybe she left the city

No,, Erin says she has visited her twice, Danny says

How is Erin adjusting to being blind, Joe asks

I don't know, Danny says I went to see her and she had found out about us not wanting Dark to pay for her surgery so she asked for space from us

Do you think that we were wrong,Joe asks, because Dark has never been mad at me for this long

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Mason says, did you hear about the body found in the blaze this morning in the Bronx

I did,Dark says I need you to pull the files on all cold cases involving fire as a method of covering up a murder though out the five boughs

Ok, Mason says I know you don't want to hear it but both Connor and Joe are wanting to talk to you

Your right,Dark says I don't want to hear it


	2. Chapter 2

How long do you plan on staying mad at them, Mason asks

As long as it takes, Dark replies they all need to learn not to hold something that someone else did against an innocent person

How do you plan on staying mad at Linda, Mason asks

Easy,Dark replies I just remember what she did

You might want to go talk to someone about this, Mason says you have a tendency to hold a grudge against someone for years and years

Very funny, I am going to go talk to the MEs and see how the person was killed,Dark says as she leaves

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says I missed you at the crime scene,I wanted to thank you for letting me have my mother's opal and pearl necklace

I am avoiding Joe and Danny,Dark says so I didn't get to the crime scene and she was your mom and so the necklace was rightfully yours

Thanks, Megan says with a smile

Now let's get down to business,Dark says

Right, Megan says, he had no ID on him and his fingerprints are a busy because of the fire

May I touch the body,Dark asks as she puts on gloves

Of course, Megan says

Did you notice that several of his fingers are broken,Dark asks

I noticed that, Megan says I also noticed that he has some type of tattoo on his chest but I don't know what it was

Do you have a Lazer scope, Dark asks,

No I don't, Megan replies it's not in the budget

This is the first MEs I have ever been in that doesn't have one,Dark says as she takes out her phone

What are you doing, Megan says

Hey Allan,It's Melinda, I need you to send me a Lazer scope to the Medical Examiner Office in Manhattan

Of course my dear,Allan says it's on its way as he hangs up the phone

When the Lazer scope gets here scan the tattoo and the scope should tell you what it is, call me when you get an answer,Dark says as she leaves

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says how was your day

Let's see I went to work and I tried to call Dark but she didn't answer me and then I went to see Erin and she is not adjusting well to the blindness, Linda says

I haven't seen or heard from Dark since the day in the hospital, Danny says, Joe said that she's never been mad at him for this long

Can we go to Frank's house tomorrow night, Linda asks,we are invited to a dinner for Erin and Sean is going to be there as well

Yes Danny says as he hugs Linda we will go to dad's house for dinner tomorrow night

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we got, Danny asks

Another building on fire, FDNY responded and put out the fire and found another body, Officer Timmes says

Male approximately 35 years old and he was also stabbed, Megan says

Hey Megan, Have you seen or talked to Dark lately, Joe asks

She was in the office yesterday, Megan says is she still mad at you

Yes she's still mad at us, Joe replies as the body is loaded up and taken away

What are we going to do about this whole situation,Danny says

At least dad is not mad at us anymore, Joe says I think that is because he was reinstated as the Police Commissioner

I bet Dark had something to do with that, Danny says

Has anyone heard from her yet, Joe asks

I haven't and neither has Linda, Danny says what about Connor

No Connor said that she changed her lock on her house to keep him out because she still won't talk to him either, and he is very upset about it,Joe replies

What are we going to do,Danny asks

I have no idea, Joe says but at least I know that she is working on the case too


	3. Chapter 3

How do you know that, Danny says

Why else would she be at the MEs office, Joe replies

Excellent point, Danny says,we can talk to her about the case and determine how she feels towards us

Let's go, Joe says

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says,we have two victims that were killed and a fire was set to hide the body

Seven victims,Dark replies,five cold cases spanning about two years ago and all of the victims are military

WHAT?? Danny says, how do you know that

Three had the Navy trident tattoo and the other two had Simper Fe tattoo because they were Marines,Dark says, each one had just returned from a tour and all of them are around the same age between 30-35

How were they all killed, Connor asks

Stabbed,Dark replies, once in heart, so they were all facing their killer

Why weren't they reported as missing, Joe asks

They were,Dark says both military and civilian police were alerted to the fact that they were missing

Will this case be turned over to the military police, Danny asks

No,Dark says military personnel are federal so we get to keep the case as long as I take the lead

That works for us,Danny says

Let's get back to work then Dark says as she leaves the room

I think that went well, Joe says

No, Connor says she wasn't smiling and she looked like she was still pissed off at us

Henry's house

Hey Erin,Dark says as she walks into the room

Hey Dark, Erin says I have two new bruises and I really hate this cane

Don't get down in the dumps,Dark says there's a chance your sight will return

I don't think so, Erin says it's already been a month and if it was going to come back it would have already

I brought you some more fruits and vegetables,Dark says I have to go back to work but I will call you later today

Thanks for stopping by, Erin says it's means alot

Your welcome, get some rest,Dark says as she leaves

Was that Dark, Henry asks

Yes, Erin replies she brought me some more fruits and vegetables

She didn't stay long, Henry says

She had to get back to work, Erin says as she gets up to leave the room


	4. Chapter 4

Erin, Henry says do you know that Dark hasn't spoken to anyone else outside of you and Sean and Jack and Nikki

What about Linda, Erin says she always talks to Linda

Not since that day at the hospital, Henry says we know that we were wrong because without her help you would have died but we just didn't like how Frank treated her

I understand that Gramps, Erin says but look at how this family has treated her since she returned to the city, she never even thought of not helping us out when we needed it

I just wish I could talk to her about this, Henry says she's just so mad at us

She's not mad, Linda says as she walks into the room she's just disappointed in us

She needs to get over it, Henry says

I think that she is right, Linda says the way we acted towards Erin is the same way Frank acted towards Dark

Dark said that you can't hold anyone else accountable for the actions of others, Sean says she said that we are all responsible for our actions and we have to accept the consequences of those actions

Still, how does not talking to us solve anything, Henry says

It's a consequence of our own actions, Sean says besides she talks to me, Jack, Nikki and Erin, she refuses to speak to you, Mom,Dad, Uncle Joe and uncle Jamie

It's not fair, Linda says with a pout

Was your actions fair to Aunt Erin,Sean asks

No, but, Linda says

There is no buts about it, y'all did the same thing to Erin that Gramps did to me and Dark,Sean says the why doesn't excuse the action

I hate it when my child quotes me back to me, Linda says as Erin starts to giggle

Federal Building Dark's Office

Knock knock Connor says, I have a question about the case

What is the question,Dark asks

If all of the victims are military then how were they all killed by a single knife wound without any defensive wounds, Connor says wouldn't they have tried to protect themselves

We don't know if they tried to defend themselves because of the damage from the fire,Dark replies we need to talk to their commanding officer in the morning

I hate going on base,Connor says I always feel like they are wanting to cut my hair

We are not going to the base,Dark says the commanding officer are meeting me here

That's a relief, Connor says

I want you, Joe and Danny to go to the last victims home and take pictures of everything,Dark says I want it done today before anyone else has a chance to go there

Why do you think someone would, Connor asks

Just like us the military has a unit called the cleaners and they are very good at scrubbing away evidence of wrong doing, Dark replies

I will get Joe and Danny and we will head over to the victims house, Connor says as he leaves the room

Residence of Corporal Steven Frost

WOW, Joe says I didn't think Corporal made so much money to afford all this

The house came completely furnished, Connor says as he is taking pictures

Why are you taking so many pictures, Danny asks

Dark likes for the pictures to be taken from different angles, Connor says, she said that it's easier to miss something if you just take one picture

How many pictures are you going to take,Danny asks

I have twelve rolls of film, Connor says and I plan to use all of it

Seriously, Joe says, I could paint Dark a picture faster

Guys,Danny says,we have another body

OMG, Joe says there are two more in the bedroom

One in the kitchen, Connor says, I think I'm gonna be sick

Let's get the medical examiner here Joe says as Danny calls it in

Hello Connor,Dark says what is going on

There are at least four more victims, Connor says we found two in the bedroom, one in the living room and one in the kitchen

Tape up the house and put a couple of units on it,I am sending Digger to you,Dark says


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Digger, Connor says it's nasty in there

Let's go have a look-see,Digger says as he walks in

Someone did a terrible job at covering up the murders,Digger says, I have fingerprints on the bathroom sink in blood so I can lift the print

How is it that the smell isn't making you sick Danny says, I think we should open the windows

No,Digger says the air from outside could move some stuff around so we need to leave it like it is until Connor finishes taking the pictures

Where is Connor, Joe asks

He's outside blowing chunks,Dark says as she walks into the house with the camera

Hey boss,Digger says I have some really good prints

That's great,Dark says I need you to take the pictures

Why can't Connor take the pictures Joe asks

I prefer not to have vomit all over my crime scene,Dark replies with a chuckle

He still gets sick from the smell of decomp,Digger says with a grin

Yeah,Dark says he has a very weak stomach

Which is why we don't let him stay in the room with you when you need to get information from a person who refuses to speak,Digger replies as he takes multiple pictures

Hey Dark, Joe says I have something over here I think you should see

What do you have,Dark asks

Is that a finger,Danny asks

Nope Dark replies it's a thumb drive

What?? Danny says

It's a thumb drive,Dark replies I bet you there's something on here that someone else wants badly

It looks like a finger, Danny says how is it a thumb drive

Well technically your thumb is a finger so, Joe says as Danny just looks at him

Really Joe,Digger says

Yes, Joe replies technicallyI am right

Note to self tell Red Velvet not to hit Joe upside his head,Dark says as Danny starts to laugh

I'm not wrong, Joe argues

Your not right,Dark says as she walks into the next room

Dark,Digger says what room is that

GET IN HERE NOW,Dark yells

What's going on Danny asks

OMG, Joe says

What the fuck,Digger says

It's not possible,Digger says is that really what I think it is

I don't see any detonation device connected to it, Danny says

Guys,Dark says,we are missing about six more bombs

What, Joe asks

The plans are for seven bombs and there is only one here,Dark says and if you look at the floor you can clearly see that there were six other drum cans here

What do we do now,Digger asks

Take two pictures of the room and we need to get the fuck out of here and call our bomb squad in,Dark says, Joe, Danny get out of the room

Digger takes the pictures and everyone vacated the house

What's going on, Connor says as he finishes puking

Bomb, Joe replies

I will call it in, Connor says

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Dad, Erin says I made it here

Hey, Frank says how did you get here

Linda brought me here, Erin says as Linda walks in the office

Hey Linda, Frank says how are you doing

I'm okay Frank, Linda says

What brings you down here, Frank asks

I had a doctor's appointment and we decided to come by and tell you the news, Erin says

What news, Frank asks

I can see lights and shadows, Erin says where before I just saw darkness

What does that mean, Frank asks

It means that Erin might regain her sight, Linda says the doctor said that the fruits and vegetables were helping her so she needs to continue to eat them

Well that is great news, Frank says

Commissioner Reagan,Baker says I hate to interrupt you but we have a problem

What's going on, Linda asks

Dark and her team found a bomb at a residential address Baker says but that's not the problem

What's the problem, Frank asks as Linda hugs Erin

There are six more bombs that are missing,Baker says


	6. Chapter 6

We need to alert all the cheifs and have them coordinate with Dark's team, Frank says, Linda will you please take Erin back home and stay there until we figure out what is going on

I will, Linda says as Frank hug her and Erin

Federal Building Dark's Office

There is over fifty pounds of explosive in each drum and there are six drums somewhere in the city, so in total that's three hundred pounds of explosive,Dark says

Do you think someone is trying to destroy the bases here in the city, Joe asks as Danny hands Dark a cup of coffee

No, Danny says military bases are well protected

Then why were the military personnel killed, Connor asks

To get a hold of the explosives,Dark replies according to the plans primacord is used in the bombs

So what is the target, Joe asks

If they place them in any of the buildings in the city it would do a lot of damage, Danny says I have to go

What?? Joe says

I promised Linda that I would go to dad's house for dinner and I need a shower, Danny says

You might want to burn your suit, Connor says

Children behave,Dark says as they leave the room

Dark's house

Hey Slone,Dark says did Beauwolf behave

He's your dog so his behavior is expected to be like yours,Slone says with a smile

Attention all units be advised we have a detective involved in a car accident be advised Fire and Rescue are on the scene, the scanner breaks in

Where is the accident at,Slone asks

Car accident scene

I can't believe it, the driver says, I was sitting here waiting for the light to change when he went to turn on to this street a truck coming from the other direction just plowed into his car and just kept going

Sir are you hurt, the paramedic asks

No, but the person in that car is, the driver says

Henry's house  
Hey Frank, Linda says Danny hasn't made it here yet

That's odd, Joe says he left when I did to go home and take a shower

Dark's house

Hey Kevin,Dark says what's going on

Your brother in law was just involved in a car accident, Kevin says he is en route to St.Victors hospital

Thanks for letting me know,Dark says as she hangs up her phone and dials another number

Hey Dark,Joe says is everything ok

No,Dark says I just got word that Danny has been involved in a car accident and he is en route to St Victor's hospital

OMG, Joe says

I have drivers on the way to get you all from Henry's as we speak,Dark says

Thanks Dark, Joe says as he hangs up the phone

Henry's house

What's wrong, Frank asks

Dark has drivers coming to get us, Joe says Danny is on his way to the hospital now

Why is Danny going to the hospital, Erin asks

He was involved in a car accident, Joe says we need to go

I will stay here, Erin says I would just slow everyone down

No, Frank says we are all going as the cars pull up

St.Victors hospital

What do we have the nurse asks

Male approximately 48 years old with sever cuts and contusions,head and neck injuries and possible internal injuries pluses is weak and thready and blood pressure is non readable, the paramedic says

OMG,Lisa says it's Danny Reagan

Who's he,Connie asks

Linda's husband and the police commissioner oldest son,Lisa says as they wheel Danny into the emergency room


	7. Chapter 7

St Victor's hospital

Lisa Linda says where's Danny? 

He's in that room,Lisa says as a doctor walks over to the Reagan family

Hello, I am Dr.Sullavin, I have examined the detective and he has some broken bones and multiple cuts and contusions

Will he be okay, Linda asks as Joe puts his arm around her

He also hit his head hard so he has a conclusion, and his arm is broke,Dr Sullavin says

Can we see him, Frank asks

He's not fully awake but you can see him for a few minutes, the doctor says

Danny's room

OMG Linda says he looks terrible

Thanks, Danny says I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck

What happened to you, Joe asks

He got hit by a Mack truck,Dark says as she walks in to the room

Really, Joe says

Yep, according to the eye witness Danny was turning onto the street to get to his house and a truck was coming down the road and hit him hard and kept on going, Dark says

Did they catch the person who was driving the truck, Henry asks

No, Dark says he never stopped so no one knows who he is

Thanks for sending the cars for us, Joe says

We have another victim,Dark says I am going to put you on modified assignment until Danny gets better and Slone will take your place on the case

Okay, Joe says thank you I want to stay with Danny

Your welcome, call me if you need something Dark says as she leaves

Federal Building Dark's Office

We now have ten victims all killed by a single stab wound to the heart and no defense wounds on any of them, Connor says

According to the toxicology reports there was no drugs in their system, Mason says

Don't forget that we also have six missing bombs,Slone says

We also have two deliberate fires so we also need to find out how the fires were set,Dark says

Has the fire marshal finished his preliminary investigation yet,Digger asks

Not yet,Dark says he is looking at both of them since they were both setup the same way

So what buildings do you think that a bomb is in, Connor asks

I don't think it's in any building,Dark says I need to talk to Frank

Why,Digger asks as Dark walks out of the office

St.Victors hospital

Hey Dark is that you, Erin asks

Yes, Dark replies I need to talk to Frank, wait how did you know I was here

I can see slightly better than the doctor told Linda, Erin says

That's great,Dark says, but I really need to talk to Frank

He's in the room with Danny, Erin says you can go on in

Thanks,Dark says as she walks in to the room

Frank, Dark says I need to ask you a question

Of course, Frank says

Outside of Staten island the rest of the city has a subway system, is that correct,Dark asks

Yes, Danny says there's no subway system on Staten island,why do you ask

I believe that the six other bombs are placed somewhere in the subway system,Dark says

Why the subway system, Joe asks

If you blow up six bombs in the tunnels not only will the fire spread though out all the tunnels but it will also destroy the ground above the tunnels,Dark says

Six bombs just turned in to six hundred, Frank says


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark becomes trapped in the subway system along with three other people

So how do we figure out what tunnels have a bomb in them, Joe asks

We don't,Dark says,there are several junction points, and we have the bomb squad searching for them but there's another problem

What's that, Frank asks

Do you remember how high and wide the blast was when I blew up the abandoned warehouse saving Joe,Dark asks

Yes Frank says as Danny gets a look of horror on his face

Picture that but underground,Dark says the flames would spread out and kill everything in its path

What can we do,Danny asks

I am going to be joining the bomb squad in searching for the bombs,Dark replies

You can't do that, Frank says it's to dangerous

I am the only person who is trained in removing primacord from a device once it's been set to explode,Dark says

No Dark, Joe says you could still be killed

Joe there are almost eight million people who live in the city,my life isn't more important than theirs,Dark says as she leaves the room

Is she seriously going to go into the subway system to look for the bombs, Danny asks

No, Linda says as she walks into the room, she can't do that

She can and she is, Joe says I have seen her do it before

What do we do, Linda asks

Pray, Joe says

Outside of platform C Manhattan

Hey Connor, Dark says I need you to take care of Beauwolf for me

Sure sis, Connor says I can keep him overnight

No,Dark says I am going to help with the bomb search and if something happens I want to make sure that Beauwolf is taking care of

What do you mean your going to help with the search, Connor says

I am trained to remove primacord from explosive device after they are set, Dark says so I am going into the subway system right now

Please be careful, Connor says as Dark hangs up her phone and turns it off

Henry's house two days later

Danny you are so lucky that you didn't have any serious injuries, Frank says

Yes, I am lucky that I got help as quick as I did Danny replies

Hey Mason what's going on, Joe asks

Dark along with three other people who were searching for the last bomb were trapped in the tunnel when the bomb went off, Mason says we know that one person is dead and another one is hurt but we can't reach them until the morning.

Is Dark okay, Joe asks

We don't know, Mason says she had to turn her phone off because of electrical sparks around the bomb

Where did the bomb go off at Henry asks

Near the 100 st substation, Mason says,we confirmed that five people died in the blast when the ground opened up under the building

Where's Connor, Joe asks

He is at the office, Mason says he is going to find the person responsible and teach them a lesson his words not mine

Do you think that Dark is going to be okay, Danny asks

I don't know, Mason says I really don't know


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Connor's office

Connor, Mason says how are you doing

How am I doing, Connor says I am here safe in this office, but Dark is underground in a collapsed subway tunnel, possible hurt and I can't do anything to help her

We all feel the same way,Digger says, I should have been there with her

She refused to let anyone else go,Slone says she said for us to continue to work on the case

Agreed, Connor says so what do we know so far

We know that there are at least two suspects,Digger says because it would take two to move those bombs

We also know that they worked in the house with the four dead people so they might be related to the family, Mason says

The pictures from the crime scene doesn't show anything, and the fingerprint is a bust because it's not in any system,Digger says

We are all trained by Dark, Connor says so let's look at this like she would

Things we don't know,Slone says why the subway system and not in buildings

Why do it in the first place,Digger says

Is it a terrorist act or does it have something to do with the locations of the bomb placement,Slone says

Mason, Connor says what's with the look

Do you have access to the Lonestar satellite, Mason asks

Of course I do, Connor says why

We can use the satellite to pinpoint Dark, Mason says

How,Digger asks

Her phone maybe off but I can still track it, Mason says

Let's go, Connor says

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe,Are you okay,Danny asks

No, Linda says sadly, I am afraid that I will be getting a phone call telling me that my sister is dead

It's going to be okay Linda,Danny says Dark is a survivor and she will make it back home to us

You promise, Linda asks

I promise, Danny replies as he hugs Linda tight

1 PP Frank's Office

Hey Dad, Joe says I was told that you wanted to speak to me about Dark

Have they been able to get to the people trapped yet, Frank asks

No, Joe says I spoke to Mason earlier and it's not safe to attempt a rescue

What can I do to help,Frank asks

Can you have the cops stand guard at the entrance to the 100 st substation, Joe asks I think if Dark can find her way to it she will be able to get everyone out and help would be there

New York subway tunnels

How bad is he injured, Freddie Mac asks

His leg is broke and I think he has a concussion,Dark says

What about you, Freddie asks

My shoulder is busted and I have a couple of cracked ribs,Dark says, what really pissed me off is I broke my damn phone

Phone won't do us any good, Thomas says,we are underground

We shouldn't give up hope just yet, Cindy Crow says,we have plenty of air and the tunnel is clear ahead of us so we will make it out

Except for the fact that the tunnel is filling up with water because the bomb destroyed the structure intergertiy, Thomas says

I have an idea,Dark says, get me that large board

Why, Freddie asks

Glen,Dark says I want you to lay down on the board

What are you doing, Cindy asks

Give me your belts,Dark says as more water flowed into the tunnels

I see what you are doing, Freddie says as he helps Dark strap Glen to the board

Okay Dark says I want you three to hold on tight to the board and ride it out of the tunnels

What about you, Cindy asks

Don't worry I am right behind you,Dark says as she pushes the board into the water filled tunnel

1 PP Frank's Office

Commissioner Reagan,Baker says I just got word that the people who were trapped in the subway system are safe, but Dark was swept up by the flood waters from the river and she was taken down a different tunnel

OMG, Frank says let's go to the subway and see if there's any news


	10. Chapter 10

Federal Building Conference room

Joe, what are you doing here, Connor asks Dark put you on modified assignment until Danny is better

Danny is at home, Joe says and I just found out that Dark got the other three people out but she was swept into a different tunnel because of the river entering the tunnels

We need to talk to them, Connor says

Glen is at the hospital with a broke leg and I already asked Cindy, Thomas and Freddie if they knew how bad Dark was hurt, Joe says

How bad is she hurt? Connor ask

She told Freddie that she has a busted shoulder and some cracked ribs, Joe replies but I bet she is hurt more than just that

Why do you think that, Mason asks as he walks into the room

The force of the blast threw her into the wall and the force of the river took her to a different tunnel, Joe says that's going to cause serious injuries

Mason were you able to locate Dark with the Lonestar, Connor asks

No,it's like her phone doesn't exist anymore, Mason says

According to Freddie she broke her phone, Joe says

That's why,Mason says, okay then I will go into the tunnels and get her out

Like hell you will, Joe says no one is allowed to enter the tunnels because they are flooded

Henry's house

Any news on Dark, Jamie asks

She saved the three people who were with her, Frank says but

But what,Danny says

The river flooded the tunnels and Dark was carried away from the others into a different tunnel, Frank reply

We need to go in and get her out, Jamie says

We can't, Frank says those tunnels are flooded

Subway tunnel

Great,Dark says, I broke my phone,my shoulder feels like it's on fire and I am having trouble breathing because of my cracked ribs and now I'm sitting in freezing water

When I get out of this subway tunnel I am going to find the asshole who decided to set bombs to go off down here and I will beat him,Dark says as she stands up and looks around

Great,Dark says I am now in between two substation and grand Central station,,I think I will go to the grand central station,at least the water is receding and I can still walk

Danny and Linda's house

Have you heard anything yet, Erin asks

No, Linda says as of an hour ago three people have been rescued from the tunnels but Dark was swept away from them

Can they track her, Erin asks

I don't think so, Linda replies

Erin hugs Linda, she's going to make it, Erin says we have to have hope

I have tattered hopes, Linda says as she starts to cry


	11. Chapter 11

Subway tunnel

The next exit is the grand central station so I guess I will be out of here in a few minutes,Dark says as she climbs up to the platform,I think I will rest for a few minutes and then I'll head up the stairs

Outside of Grand Central station

We are guarding subway station when we should be patroling the city Officer Davenport says

Hey officers,Dark says as she walks out of the station, can I get a ride to St Victor's

Agent Hawkins, Davenport says I will drive you there myself as he helps her into the car

St.Victor's hospital

Hey Lisa,Dark says as she walks in to the hospital,I need an x-ray of my shoulder and ribs, and I think I twisted my wrist

Do you want me to call Linda,Lisa asks

No, Dark says,hey can I use your phone

Of course,Lisa says as she hands Dark her phone

Federal Building Conference room

We have no idea who did this, Connor says

We can't give up Joe says as he answers his phone

Reagan, Joe says

Put me on speaker phone,Dark says

Your on speaker, Joe says

I am currently at St Victor's hospital,Dark says I need you to come here and bring me a change of clothes

Are you okay, Connor asks

Hell no, Dark says I broke my phone, my shoulder is busted and I twisted my wrist and I cracked two of my ribs

Do you need me to bring you anything besides a change of clothes, Joe says as the team calls Linda and Frank

I want some grilled chicken and fries,Dark says as the doctor walks in the room, I gotta go

She is going to be just fine, Joe says she wants food

Henry's house

Hey everyone, Linda says as she walks into the house and her phone starts to ring

Hey Linda, Connor says, Dark is at St.Victor's hospital

How did she get there, Linda asks

I don't know, Connor says she called us and said that she wants a change of clothes and food

I am going there now, Linda says as she hangs up her phone

Babe, Danny says is everything ok

Dark's alive and at the hospital, Linda says

Let's go, Erin says as they leave the house

1PP Frank's Office

Commissioner Reagan, Baker says with a smile,Dark walked out of the grand central station and had Officer Davenport take her to St Victor's hospital

Let's go, Frank says with a grin


	12. Chapter 12

St Victor's hospital Dark's room

Hey Dark, The team and the Reagan's say

Did you bring me food,Dark asks

Yes, Joe says as he hands Dark a bag of food and a cup of coffee

You know something,Dark says with a smirk with so many Irish people in this room I don't understand why none of you brought me any whiskey

You can't drink in the hospital, Linda says

Sure you can,Dark says if any of the hospital staff walk in to the room just swallow the evidence that you are drinking

What did the doctor say,Slone asks

I'm stuck here overnight for observation,Dark says, according to the doctor I am dehydrated which is odd because I know I swallowed alot of water

Any idea who might have set the bombs, Connor asks

Give me your phone, Mason says so I can transfer the information from it to a new one

Here you go,Dark says as she hands over a mangled mess

What the fuck did you do to this poor phone, Mason asks

Yeah sis, Connor says haven't you ever used a shock box to protect your phone

Why would I,Dark says besides I didn't do anything to it, it's not my fault that the phone couldn't with stand a half blast and bouncing off a tunnel wall

I want my team to get back to work,Dark says I will join you in the morning

You are going home to rest, Linda says

Nope, Dark says I will rest after I catch the asshole who set the bombs, and the people who set the fire because they are not the same ones

How do you know that, Frank asks

The person who was killed by the blast was one of four men who set the blast and I can identify them all,Dark says

Is there anything else you need, Danny asks

Whiskey, Dark replies

You are not getting any whiskey, Linda says with her hands on her hips

Your wife is so bossy, Dark says as everyone else laughs and then leave

Federal Building Joe's Office

What the fuck is going on, Joe asks,I am not happy with the musical choices

Dark has arrived and she is in the conference room and she set the music, Connor says with a grin

Is that Enter the Sandman, Danny asks as Beauwolf runs inside the conference room

How's my little puppy doing,Dark says as she is petting Beauwolf

Sorry, Mason says he smelled your scent and took off

Do you want to hear NKOTB ,Dark asks Beauwolf 

Beauwolf lifts his head and starts to howl

What's wrong with him, Joe asks

Dark is teasing him, Mason says she knows that he doesn't like NKOTB and that he will howl everytime someone plays that bands music

That's not true, Dark says, he is singing to the music

I am going to take him to Christine and baby Adam, Mason says as Beauwolf runs to him

That's a good idea,Dark says I need you to also check the Lonestar satellite and find this one person,

Who is this, Mason asks as Dark hands him a picture

One of the bombers,Dark says as she sits down

Are you okay, Connor asks

I didn't eat much for breakfast and it's lunch time and I am hungry so who's going to get the food,Dark says

What would you like to eat, Joe says

Pizza, meat lovers with extra cheese,Dark says and deep dish

You got it Dark, Joe says as he walks out of the room


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the pizza and some drinks, Joe says as he sets the food down

Joe, Dark says call the fire marshal and ask him if we can tour the burned building,I want to check on a hunch I have

You got Dark, Joe says after that I have to go to a meeting with the family

Henry's house

Hey everyone, Danny says as he and Linda walk in to the house

Come on in and have a seat Henry says as he makes the drinks

What's going on, Jamie asks

Dad called a family meeting,Joe says he wants to talk to all of us

Is everyone here, Frank asks as he walks in

Dark's not here , Sean says I thought that she was coming too

Reagan family kiddo, Danny says

What is so important that we need to have a family meeting, Jack asks

The way we have been treating each other and other people as well, Frank says

We've been over this already, Jamie says we have all been playing the blame game except for maybe the kids and Dark

That's my point, Frank says we blame others for our actions but we haven't talked about how it makes the people who are wronged by those actions feel

When I first heard that no one wanted to ask Dark to help with my hospital bill and would have let me die because of how Dad treated Dark,I was very upset, Erin says

It's not that we wanted you to die, Linda replies it's just that after everything she's done for this family Frank treated her like shit

Dark said that you don't help people for the glory, Erin says

You help people because you can,Sean says,

Not one of us have put family first, Frank says I didn't when I cut contact with Sean during Nikki's nervous break down, and we didn't when Erin was in need of our support

You know who did put family first, Jack says

Who , Jamie asks

Dark, Jack replied, even though Erin isn't her family she was still going to help her just like she did for mom and Sean

Maybe we should have been more like Dark, Joe says,

The reason why I didn't want to ask her to help with your hospital bill had nothing to do with Frank,I am sorry Erin but I was still angry at you because of how you treated me and Sean, Linda says I was mad because it seemed like you were never held accountable for the whole cartel fiasco

I can understand why you would feel that way, Erin replies,in all honesty I don't think I was truly held accountable for it either

That's a good reason to not want your sister to help, Henry says, I can understand why you feel that way

I don't, Sean says you all told me that you have to forgive family, not because they are sorry or even apologize for what they did to you but because the anger will make you bitter,Sean says

I don't think any of us were actually thinking that Erin could have died without Dark's help, Danny says I believe it was more of not asking Dark to pay for something else for the family after the way Dad treated her

How about the way you treated her too, Joe asks

What do you mean by that, Danny says

She saved your wife and yet you called her a liar when she told you that Baez was dirty, she saved your wife again and sister, but you were mad because of what dad did so you snapped at her, Joe says she showed more compassion to all of us and we treated her horrible

The truth is none of us can say family first, Erin says and the reason doesn't matter

We are a family, Jamie says we need to start acting like one

How do we get back to the way we were, Linda asks

Therapy, Joe says we should be in therapy anyways with everything that has happened in the last two years

What would Dark think if she knew that we were going to therapy, Frank says

Dark goes to Dr.Gia when she needs to, Danny says as Joe nods his head

She does, Linda says

Yes, Danny replies back when Sean was in the hospital I asked her if she wanted to talk about what was bothering her after she donated her liver to you and she said that she was already going to someone

She goes on occasion when she needs a new outlook on life or a different perspective on what ever the matter is, Joe says

The point is Dark said that it takes courage to ask for help when you know you need it, Danny says

Group therapy and individual therapy, Frank says that way we cover everything so we can heal this family

Agreed, everyone says as Joe's phone rings

Reagan,Joe says

Daniel Bryan 1712 Hillcock Ave,Bay Ridge Brooklyn,Dark says met us there and bring Danny with you as she hangs up

What's going on, Danny asks

Dark called,we need to meet up with her and the rest of the team

Let's go,Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss

1712 Hillcock Ave Bay Ridge Brooklyn NY

What's going on, Joe asks

Daniel Bryan is the second victim of the burned building, Connor says and we just found out that he owns this property

Are we going in, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says, I will take point with Joe and Danny, and I want Connor,Slone and Digger to take the back, Jackie and Ava I want you on perimeter along with Cliff and Rydar

Let's go,Ava says as she moves around the house

Let's go,Dark says as she kicks in the door

Holy shit, Joe says,we have a body

More than just one, Connor says as he turns green

Outside Connor,Dark says and send in Ava

What's going on Ava asks as she walks in to the room

Ok, Danny says we have another body in the kitchen area, one in the living room and two in the bedroom

That's the same as the other house,Digger says

I wonder if there's any bombs here too, Joe says as the team fans out

GET IN HERE NOW,Dark says

What's going on Ava asks

OMG,Slone says

What the fuck, Joe says

How many are there Danny asks

Twelve,Dark says as she removes the primacord from the end of the drum cans

Should you be doing that, Jackie asks

It's fine,Dark says I want all of the primacord removed from this house

What is going on Danny asks

A military bases warehouse near here was broken into about six months ago and the inventory showed that about seven hundred pounds of primacord was taken,Dark says

What do you want us to do, Jackie asks

Call it in and have OUR cleaners handle it,Dark says as they leave the house

Jackie,Dark says I want you,Ava,Cliff and Rydar to remain here until the cleaners get here, and no one is allowed to go into the house

You got it Dark, Jackie says as she goes back to Ava and the guys

Federal Building Conference room

How many bombs can you make with seven hundred pounds of primacord, Danny asks

Depends,Dark says as she is looking at the pictures from the crime scene

On what, Danny asks

Size of the bomb,where you plan on placing the bomb and how much damage you want to do,Dark says as Joe brings them some coffee

Rough estimate,Dark says around thirty to forty bombs

How much primacord did we get from the crime scene, Danny asks

Sixty five pounds,Dark says

That would leave around six hundred and thirty five pounds, Joe says

Not necessarily,Dark says we also got some from the Corporals house

How much did we get from there, Joe asks

Two hundred and thirty five pounds,Dark says so there's only four hundred pounds not accounted for

Great,Danny says as he sips his coffee

How many bombs the size of the ones we found so far can be made with that much primacord,Connor asks


	14. Chapter 14

Primacord isn't just used to make bombs,Dark says I use it to create a distraction and it makes a great fire

Hey Dark, Connor says the fire marshal said that we can take a look at the buildings and he will meet us there

Let's go,Dark says as they leave the room

The Omar building

This building looks like it was hit by a bomb, Connor says

Do you see the way the flames go up and down,Dark asks

Yeah Danny says it's weird,fire doesn't usually do that

Hey Dark,Jim the fire marshal says what do you think caused the fire

At first glance I would have said primacord but I have already seen this pour pattern and the fact that there are two separate pour pattern,Dark replies I think that the fire was controlled

You are correct,Jim says and the other fire was also controlled by something

Oh no,Dark says,we have a really big problem

What's wrong, Joe asks

The tunnels,Dark says I just realized that the blast was not a full blast

What does that mean, Danny asks

The blast was controlled,Jim says otherwise

Otherwise what, Joe asks

Otherwise I would be dead and that part of the city would be underground,Dark says

Thanks Jim, Connor says as they leave the building

We need to talk to Frank,Dark says he needs to be looped in

1 PP Frank's Office

Hey Dark, Joe, Danny and Connor, Frank says, what brings you all up here

We have a serious problem,Dark says, someone is controlling the blast of the bombs

What do you mean by that Frank asks

The last bomb we found, the one that blew up only did a half blast,Dark says

What is a half blast, Frank asks

Fire would have spread out of the tunnels and killed us,Dark says also the ground above the tunnels would have collapsed in the ground

Do you think that all the bombs are placed on half blast, Frank asks

Yes,Dark says and even though it is half blast the amount of damage done will be great

Why do you think that it was set in the subway system, Danny asks

To minimize the lost of lives,Dark says

Come again, Frank says

Think about it,we know how busy the streets of New York City is,Dark says and if you put bombs in the buildings anywhere in the city you can't determine the amount of people who will die, but you can determine if the bombs are underground and off most of the used subway tunnel

Who would have that type of information, Joe asks

It's public information, Connor says you can look it up on the internet

Let me see if I understand correctly, Danny says the people who are doing this don't want to kill alot of people, but they did kill at least ten people

Yes, Dark says but one of them was actually killed by the bomb

Wait we have one of the bombers, Frank says

Not exactly,Dark says he was hit by the blast beside the bomb itself and the fire pretty much consumed him

Any idea who he was, Frank asks

He claimed that he was a former cop,Dark says he said that he was caught up in some bad things and he was used as a scapegoat for the 1 PP

If he was a cop then he would be in the policeman picture from the academy, Joe points out

Let's go pull up the pictures at the office, Joe says as they leave

Keep me posted, Frank says

Will do, Joe says

Federal Building Dark's Office

Here's the pictures from the police academy, Danny says I realize that he is probably younger in the picture but

It's him,Dark says as she points to the picture

Are you sure, Danny says as his hand starts to shake

I'm sure,Dark says as Joe picks up the picture

We have a serious problem, Joe says he is a special ops

He's supposed to be in jail,Danny says, they all are


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using some of the character from season one episode 22 The Blue Templar

Are you one hundred percent sure that this is the guy, Danny asks

Yes,Dark says now who is he

Alex Bellows, Danny says former head of IAB and he was also a member of the blue Templar

Isn't that the group of cops that tried to kill you Joe, Connor asks

Sonny Malavaisk, Joe says he is the leader of the group

He's also dead, Danny says when Jamie, Dad and I caught them along with Jackie he blew his brains out to keep from going to prison

How many people went to prison that were involved in the blue Templar,Dark asks

Almost twenty, Danny replies

How many are out of prison right now, Connor asks

I have no idea, Danny says once we caught them and they were put behind bars I've never given them another thought

We have to find out, Joe says because he is involved in the planting of the bombs and we need to know who else is involved

Check on the ones who have military training,Dark says suddenly

Why do you say that, Connor asks

How long ago did Alex go to jail,Dark asks

He went to jail in 2011, so about nine years ago, Danny says,why do you ask

Primacord is a relatively new explosive,Dark says so unless he is keeping up with what type of explosive the military use he's not in charge of the group

You think that someone else is calling the shots, Connor asks

Tell me something,Dark says when Alex was found guilty what was his reaction

He cried and begged Dad to spare him, Danny says

Does that sound like someone who could plan to do the things that has been going on,Dark asks

No, Danny says I have to go back to dad's and pick up Linda,as he leaves the office

Hey Dark, Joe says I was wondering if I could get your advice on something

What's up,Dark asks

Dad wants us to go to therapy both as a group and individual,I know that Linda talks to Beverly sometimes but I was wondering who you would recommend, Joe says

Beverly is one of the best and you need to keep in mind that she has a higher clearance then any other therapist which is required for you to go,Dark says

Would it benefit Danny to go to her, Joe asks

She could possibly get him to talk about Iraq,Dark says

I always wondered what happened to him in Fallujah, Joe says

He never told y'all,Dark says

Wait!! Do you actually know what happened to him, Joe asks

Yes I do,Dark says I read his military record

Why don't you tell me, Joe asks

It's not my place to tell you,Dark says I was given the information when we decided to work with him

Do I have access to his record, Joe asks

No, Dark replies you don't have the same clearance as I do

How much does Beverly cost, Joe asks

If you go as part of the group then that therapy is paid for by us,Dark says along with any individual therapy you have

Who pays for Linda to go, Joe asks

She's a rider on my insurance,Dark says and it pays for her therapy sessions

Do you ever talk to a therapist, Joe asks

I'm pretty sure that Danny has already told you that I do, Dark says as she leaves the office

Danny and Linda's house

Of all the things I expected Frank to say I never thought he would ever suggest that we go to therapy, Linda says

I don't think I will go, Danny says I don't think I want to talk to a shrink about my parents and my childhood

I am hoping that we can go to Dr.Beverly Gia, Linda says I really like her

I don't want to go to anyone,Danny says as he takes off his shirt

Where did you get that bruise from, Linda asks

I was in a car accident a week ago, Danny says I wear a sling to work so I have bruises

Danny, that bruise is a fresh one, Linda says

I decided that I would fight with Jamie and Joe yesterday and I guess I got a new bruise from it,Danny says as Linda shakes her head

Henry's house

I talked to Linda and she said that she would like for us to go to Dr.Beverly His, Henry says so I looked her up and she is among the best therapist in the city

Book the appointment, Frank says

Who should go to the individual therapy first, Henry asks

Linda already goes, Frank says so I guess we should have Danny go next

I thought you would say that so I booked him an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, Henry says and I will let you tell him that he has to go

Thanks Pop, Frank says as he pulls out his phone

Yes dad, Danny says

You have an appointment with Dr.Beverly Gia tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 and since I know that you don't want to go it's now an order, Frank says

I can't go, Danny says I am in the middle of the case

Joe has already told Dark so that he can get the time off to go, Frank says so you are going

Dad, Danny says I really don't want to go,I am fine

So all the nightmares have stopped, Frank asks and don't lie to me

No sir, Danny admits

Tomorrow afternoon at 2 and don't be late, Frank says as he hangs up

Federal Building Conference room

WOW, Joe says I can see you been busy, What time did you come in this morning

She clocked in to the building at 2:33 this morning and I got in at seven, Connor says as he hands Dark a cup of coffee

Where's Danny,Dark asks

I'm here, Danny says I have to leave early today so let's get to work

Someone is cranky today, Connor says

Ignore him, Joe says Dad is making him go first

Actually Linda is going first,Dark says as a matter of fact

I don't want to go, Danny says I don't need to talk to a shrink

Don't let Dr.Gia hear you call her that, Connor says she is not a shrink, she is a specialized therapist who deals with war veterans and people who have PTSD and other mental health issues

Why do you go talk to her Dark, Joe asks

I was diagnosed with combative PTSD with a twist,Dark replies so when I feel like it's a chore to talk to or be around people I go to her

Why do you have combative PTSD when you didn't go into the military, Connor asks

I use to work with the Mad dog unit, also called the Fighting Irish Marine Corp,Dark says and I was in certain places that no one needs to know about and some of the things I saw caused my PTSD

I didn't know that, Joe says

There's a lot about me you don't know,Dark says

I looked up the members of the blue Templar and checked everyone else is still in jail, Danny says Alex Bellows was granted a compassionate release due to him having brain cancer

I need to talk to Mason,Dark says I want to know if Sonny was military

Sonny was in the Army,Joe says I know because we met at the Army base

Sonny is dead, Danny says

Does he have any relatives that served in the military, Dark asks

I don't know, Joe says but I will find out


	16. Chapter 16

Office of Dr.Beverly Gia

Hello Mr.Reagan, Beverly says with a warm smile

Call me Danny, Danny says as he takes a seat

Ok Danny,Beverly says what brings you here today

My dad wants us to go to therapy both group and individual so I am here, so tell me what is wrong with me,Danny says

I hate to tell you this but therapy will not help you, Beverly says

Why not, Danny asks

Because you are not going to talk to me and if you don't talk then it's not going to work, Beverly says

I don't know what my parents and my childhood have to do with my small problem, Danny says

What is the problem, Beverly asks

I have been having nightmares for over four years now, Danny says I thought my wife was killed in a helicopter crash and in reality she was kidnapped by the Mexican drug cartel and traffic to Mexico

Is that what you have nightmare about, Beverly asks

Yes, Danny says I find her dead each time

Do you blame yourself for what happened to her,Bev asks

It's my fault, Danny says

I highly doubt that,Bev says it's clear that you love your wife and it's most likely because of what she went through coupled with the fact that you couldn't prevent it from happening your fears have become your nightmares

I guess it might be, Danny says but I also have other nightmares too

Let me guess you were in the military,Bev asks

Yes Danny says as he bob's his leg

Can I ask you something Danny,Bev asks

Sure, Danny says

Do you have PTSD,Bev asks

I have not been diagnosed but I do have some of the symptoms of PTSD, Danny replies

Your nightmares could cause you to experience worse syptoms of PTSD because of the stress the nightmares cause,Bev says

What can I do about it, Danny asks

Talk to someone,Bev says you would be amazed how just talking about it can help you

I don't like to talk about it, Danny says I just want to forget about it

You will never be able to forget,Bev says believe that

I was in Fallujah, Danny says slowly,I had some bad things happen to me

You can take your time,Bev says

Will you tell my family what I tell you, Danny asks

No,Bev says everything you say is confidential

I was held as a POW, Danny says I was beaten by the enemy and I couldn't protect myself or the men who were with me

How long,Bev asks

Two weeks, Danny says I need a break from talking

Let's go ahead and call it for today and continue next week,Bev says

I'll be here, Danny says as he leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Joe says how was your turn on the couch

Joe,Dark says I need you to go to the archives and get me the Hudson file

Ok Dark, Joe says as he leaves the office

Thank you, Danny says

He means well but he is a nosy little guy,Dark replies with a smirk

Can I ask you something, Danny says

Sure,Dark replies

When you talk to Dr.Gia do you get scared that she is judging you, Danny asks

Nope,Dark says she has a way to get me to actually talk with her which actually helps me a lot

Do you talk to her about things that you don't talk to Linda about, Danny asks

Why don't you ask me what you really want to know,Dark says

I told her that I was a POW in Fallujah, Danny says

Oh yeah, Dark says

Wait, you knew, Danny asks

I read both your military file and your police file,Dark says

I forgot about that, Danny says

I knew before I read the files,Dark says

How could you possibly know that, Danny asks

Linda,Dark says she mentioned that she saw scars on your back and she asked me if you were captured in Fallujah

Why didn't she ever say anything to me about it, Danny asks

She said that she wouldn't bring it up unless you started talking to her about it on your own because she didn't want to cause you any more pain,Dark replies

Oh, Danny says as Joe walks back in the office

I can't find the Hudson file, Joe says

Of course not, Connor says as he walks in there isn't one

Did you get any information on whether Sonny had any family members that were in the military

No, Sonny was an only child,Joe says he had no living kinfolk

Alex Bellows called your dad's number over five hundred times in the last two months before he died,Dark says but Frank never mentioned it

I don't think Dad would talk to him, Danny says he betrayed dad

The conversion between them lasted from twenty minutes to two hours, Connor says as he hands Danny the phone records

I wonder why Dad would even talk to him,Danny says

Just because he called him doesn't mean that dad knew that Alex was out of jail, Joe says

I have an appointment,Dark says

Is everything ok, Connor asks

No,Dark says which is why I have an appointment,as she leaves the office

Did I miss something, Joe asks

Dark is mad at something, Connor says I don't know who she was talking to but she said that she would deal with it personally

It might not be anything to do with the team, Joe says

It was an interoffice phone call, Connor says

Let's not panic, Joe says

There's talk of us moving our headquarters to Virginia, Connor says

I don't think so, Joe says Dark likes where she lives

Let's go talk to dad, Danny says as they leave the office

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Dad, Joe and Danny says

What brings you two here, Frank asks

Alex Bellows called you over five hundred times in the last two months, Joe says what did he want

How do you know that he called me, Frank asks

Did you know that he was out, Danny asks

Yes I knew, Frank says

He was involved in the bombs,Danny says and you knew that he was out but didn't tell me or Jamie

I helped him get out with a compassionate release, Frank says

YOU DID WHAT!! Danny asks, after what he did

What exactly did he do, Joe asks

He was a part of the blue Templar, Danny says he actually set Jamie up by helping Sonny cut Jamie's brake line

Dad, Is that true, Joe asks

Yes,it's true, Frank says he was in the blue Templar and he also helped Sonny

Why would you help him after everything he did, Danny asks


	17. Chapter 17

Alex Bellows was my friend, Frank replies and regardless of what he did I still wanted to help him

I have to go, Danny says I don't want to be around you right now, and he leaves

What the hell was that about, Joe asks

You are going to have to talk to Danny about that, Frank says I have a meeting so I have to go

Bye Dad, Joe says as he leaves

Federal Building Dark's Office

I really don't want to,Dark says I don't care about the optics

It's been requested at the highest level, Rupert says

Why,Dark says I have always avoided going to any of them before, so what makes anyone think I will go to them now

You have to go, Rupert says, I tried to get you out of it but between you rescuing the people who were trapped in the subway tunnel and the twenty women from Mexico two years ago it's been decided that you would make an appearance

I am in the middle of a case involving the murder of military personnel,Dark says I am going to solve my case first

Of course you are, Rupert says which is what I told them

So why are we still discussing this matter,Dark asks

Because I think that you should go, Rupert says it's will be fun

No,Dark says unless it's a direct order I have better things to do

I have to get back to work, Rupert says as he leaves the office and you have a case to solve

What is going on, Connor asks, Rupert Gilman doesn't come to this floor for nothing

It's not important,Dark says let's get back to work

Okay, I traced the movement of Alex from the time he got out of prison to the day he died and he was in contact with Frank Reagan every single day, Connor says

Who else knows about Frank,Dark asks

Just you and me, Connor says

Good,Let's keep it that way for now,Dark replies

Okay, Connor says Mason wants to talk to you in the conference room

Federal Building Conference room

What's up Mason,Dark asks

I pulled the pictures from the Lonestar satellite and you need to see this, Mason says

OMG,Dark says it actually caught the killer in the act

Yes, Mason says and we have a lot of evidence against them

Have Digger, Slone,Ava and Jackie arrest them and bring them back here,Dark says

Do you want them in the interragation room or the holding cells, Mason asks

Holding cells,Dark says make sure you let them talk to their lawyers

We will, Mason says as he leaves

Connor, I want you to call the MPs and have the commanding officer over our victims here in the office on Monday morning,Dark says

Okay Dark, Connor says where are you going to

I want to talk to Linda and Erin so we are meeting at the Cafe,Dark replies

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Linda says we ordered for you

Great,Dark says I could use the sugar rush right now

How have you been, Linda asks

Busy, Dark replies I am almost done with the case though

Erin got some good news from her eye doctor, Linda says

Really,Dark says what did he say

I am regaining my sight but I have to wear either glasses or contacts, Erin says I decided on glasses, because they will look like my reading glasses anyways

Good idea,Dark says

Did Danny tell you what Frank has decided for the family to do, Linda asks

Are you referring to the therapy sessions,Dark replies

He actually talked to you about it, Linda asks surprised

Nope,Dark replies but Joe did

Danny's not going to talk to a therapist about anything, Erin says as Linda nods her head

Why would you say that,Dark asks

After I was shot I started to see Dr Bennett, Linda says and she need to talk to both of us, but Danny decided after his second visit he wasn't going anymore

He actually talked about that,Dark says with a smile, she was asking him about his parents and his childhood when he felt like she should have been focusing on you

I didn't know that, Linda says

Do you two ever talk to each other,Dark asks I mean really talk about the tough times that you are going through

I don't want to worry him, Linda says and he tries to protect me from it

My big brother is very protective of her and his children, Erin says with a grin

Yes, Linda says he really is

That's nice, but you should probably know that Danny had his first session today,Dark says with a grin

How do you know that, Erin asks

He had to take the time off work,Dark replies and Joe ran his mouth about it

Hey ladies, Mason says I hate to interrupt your conversation but we got a problem

Oh,Dark says and what's the problem

Beauwolf refuses to get in my car and he keeps nudging baby Alex, Christine thought that something might be wrong with our son and she was right, Mason says

What is wrong with him, Erin asks

You never told me that Beauwolf was a trained service dog who could detect seizures in a child, Mason says

That's because he isn't,Dark replies I train him myself and I have trained him in search and rescue and stealth but not as a service animal

So he was alerting you and your wife that your baby boy was having a seizure, Linda says

Yes and now Christine's afraid to let Beauwolf leave, Mason says

What is she planning on doing keeping Dark's dog, Erin says

Nope,Dark replies that isn't happening

I told her that, Mason says and Beauwolf is with Connor but I need to take a few days off and try to get him a service dog

You have over five years of vacation time saved up, Dark says take as much time as you need and call Mad Dog about a service dog for Alex

Thanks Dark, I will, Mason says as he leaves

Why not just let them keep Beauwolf, Linda asks

Because Beauwolf is not trained for that and he is to big for a baby,Dark replies Alex is only four months old

Isn't that young for seizures, Erin asks

It's not unheard of, Linda replies as Dark's phone rings

Hey Joe,Dark says what's up

Have you seen Danny, Joe asks

Not since I left to go to my appointment,Dark says he was with you

He got mad at dad and left 1PP and I haven't seen or heard from him since, Joe says I am a little bit worried

Office of Dr. Beverly Gia

Danny, what brings you back here, Beverly asks

I want to know something, Danny says as he paces the floor

What would you like to know,Bev asks

How did my dad learn about you and your practice, Danny asks

I believe that Linda talked to him about you and your family coming here,Bev says is that a problem

I don't know, Danny says I just found out that my dad helped a man who we put in prison get out of prison and he never told me or my brother Jamie

Is the man dangerous,Bev asks

He's dead now, Danny says so I would say no

Danny you need to talk to your dad,Bev says ask him why he helped this man

Okay I will, Danny says as he leaves the office


	18. Chapter 18

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says I was wondering why you have three police officers down in the holding cells

Because they are under arrest for killing our victims and building the bombs and placing the bombs in the subway system,Dark replies

Are you going to question them, Joe asks

I will be questioning them later today,Dark says but first I want to let you know something

What's going on, Joe asks as the rest of the team enter the office

I have been requested to attend the honor medals awards,Dark replies I don't want to go unless all of us go

Isn't that where we have to go in our dress blues, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says except for me, I don't have to wear my dress blues

Why not, Joe asks while Connor and the rest of the team start to laugh

I have to many medals on it,Dark replies so I asked if I could send someone else in my place

What did Rupert say about that, Connor asks

He said that I could,Dark says so either you or Joe are going

Not it, Connor says

Very well,Dark replies Joe will be accompanying Ava and Jackie to the medal awards

What, Joe says can't we talk about this

We just did,Dark says now let's get back to work

I ran the prints from the sink at the Corporals house and they belong to Alex Bellows, Connor says

Why didn't they pop when we first ran them, Dark asks

Because they were removed from the police system, but remained in the prison system, Connor says

Verify that the information is correct and find out who removed them from the police system,Dark says

I'm on it, Connor says as he leaves the room

Joe I think that you should know that Alex was in contact with your dad every day right up to the day he died,Dark says

Do you think my dad is somehow involved in this whole mess, Joe asks

I don't know,Dark says but Alex Bellows was a cop who's fingerprints should have been on file in the NYPD system just like yours are, but they weren't

Who could remove his prints from the police department systems, Joe says

That's something that we need to find out,Dark says because if you look at the optics your dad is involved up to his eyebrows in this case

I don't believe that dad would help him kill those people, Joe says as Danny walks in to the room

What's going on, Danny asks

The fingerprint from the Corporals house is a match for Alex Bellows and we got the match from the prison system,Dark says his prints have been removed from the NYPD system

WHAT!! Danny says, I know for a fact that five years ago they were still in the system

There not now,Dark says and he was also in contact with your dad every day right up to the day he died

We need to talk to dad, Joe says

We can't,Dark says because of him being in contact with your dad and his prints being removed from the system

It's enough evidence to support that Dad could be involved with what ever he was doing,Danny says

We need answers, Joe says

Yes we do, Danny agrees

We have three suspects in the holding cells Dark says let's go get some answers


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Dark,Digger says I need to see you and the rest of the team at the burned building where we found the first victim

Let's go,Dark says

Burned building crime scene

What's so important that you wanted to come back here, Joe asks

We all noticed that the fire seemed to be controlled by something or someone,Digger says so I decided to run a simulation of a fire and I found something

What did you find, Danny asks

Our burn pattern here and at the other building was caused by cross ventilation,Digger says

That actually makes sense,Dark says because the bombs were placed in the cross section of the subway tunnels

What does that prove, Danny asks

It proves that the person who set this fire only wanted to burn the body and not kill anyone else, Joe says

I have a question, Danny says we know that the military personnel was killed by a single stab wound to the heart

Yeah, Joe says

We have no idea what killed the rest of our victims,Dark says since we never visited the MEs office

We might want to go talk to her,Digger says

You know something that your not saying,Dark says

Yep,Digger says as he gets into the vehicle

Can I drive, Joe asks

No, Dark, Danny and Digger all say

You drive like a little old grandpa,Digger says as Dark starts the vehicle

Why does Dark always get to drive, Joe whines

Yes, Danny says why do you always drive

Simple Dark replies it's my vehicle

Medical Examiner Office

Hey team, Megan says I was wondering if you were going to come by

The victims from the two residential, what did they die from, Joe asks

Believe it or not but they all died from the same thing, Megan says

What is that,Danny asks

Carbon monoxide poisoning,Digger says as he looks at Megan

How did you know that, Megan asks

Yeah how did you know that Digs, Dark asks

The fires,Digger says

I'm confused, Joe says as Danny nods his head

The chemical used in the pour pattern was stored in those two houses and they released carbon monoxide in to the air,Digger says

Why didn't they realize that they were breathing in carbon monoxide, Joe asks

It was cold so they kept the windows closed and since carbon monoxide is oderless there was no way for them to realize until it was too late,Digger says

Why didn't it affect us, Joe asks

We had the door open and fresh air was entering the house which disperse the remaining carbon monoxide,Dark says

Let's get back to the office, Joe says I feel like I need a shower

We still need to get some answers regarding Alex Bellows and why his prints are no longer in the system, Danny says

I have a question,Dark says as they leave the office

What's up, Joe asks

What was the exact charges against Alex Bellows,Dark asks

Money laundering, extortion, fraud and I think aiding in a murder, Danny says

Yet he only served nine years in a minimum security prison,Dark says so where are the rest of the people who were apart of the blue Templar serving their time at

That's a good question, Joe says

I wonder if he was actually a mole in the Blue Templar,Digger says

If that was the case he wouldn't have gone to prison, Danny says he would have simply turned over the evidence

Something else that is bugging me about this case,Dark says is that the way the bombs were set up for explosion

What about them, Joe says

Most bombs are used for maximum impact,Dark says but if you think about it the bomb that went off did minimal damage

Do you think that they were trying to prove something with the way they set the fire and bombs, Joe asks

Let's go have a talk with our suspects, Dark says

Yes Joe says let's get some answers


	20. Chapter 20

Federal Building Conference room

Why are we in the conference room instead of going to the holding cells and talking to the suspects, Joe asks

I have invited the commanding officer of our military victims to join us,Dark says so we are going to have the questioning done in here

Hello Special Investigater Hawkins,Commander Martin says, thank you for allowing us to join you

My pleasure Dark says as Connor brings in the suspects and their lawyers in to the conference room

Why are my clients being held here, the lawyer asks

You are,Joe asks

I am John Grace and they are my clients

Well Mr.Grace we have evidence that your clients killed seven members of the military and stole a military grade explosive and placed bombs in the subway system in the city,Danny says

You can't prove anything,Ray Hutch says

Actually we can,Dark says I have photos of them killing the corporal and I also know that Alex Bellows was involved as well

Then you should know that we are protected by 1PP,Ray says with a smile

I doubt that,Dark says since Frank doesn't know you

We are protected by Alex Bellows,Ray says if I call him we will be released from jail without any charges

I hate to tell you this but Alex Bellows was killed by the bomb that went off in the subway, Joe says

Can you prove that the police commissioner is involved in any of this, Connor asks

Yes,Ray says I have proof as he hands Dark a key,it's in the safety deposit box at my house

Stay here,Dark says as her team members leave the room

What do you think, Danny says

I think that we need to go over to his house and check it out, Dark says as she starts the vehicle

Ray Hutch apartment

Here's the safety deposit box, Connor says as he hands it to Dark

Let's see what we have here,Dark says as she opens the box

OMG, Joe says as he sees the contains of the box

That's not possible, Danny says as he stares at the box

Bag everything up,Dark says as she calls in the rest of her team, Danny, Joe I want you both to step out of the house

Okay Dark, Joe says as he and Danny leave the house

Federal Building Conference room

Did you find the evidence,Ray asks

Yes we did, Connor says

So I guess that means that we are free to go,Ray says with a smirk

Nope,Dark says, you see when y'all killed those military personnel you actually killed a person who is protected by the federal government

What does that mean, John Grace asks

It means that I will be turning your clients over to the military commanders here and letting them be held at the military prison called Leavenworth,Dark replies

You said that if I could prove that Frank was involved I could have a deal,Ray says

No I didn't,Dark says and since I don't trust anyone who isn't apart of my team I recorded everything that was said in this room

But you can't do that,Ray says I deserve a deal

Twenty five years to life is the only deal you can get,Commander Martin says,as Dark opens the door and let's the military police in to get the suspects

Federal Building Dark's Office

What are we going to do about Dad, Joe asks

We have no choice, Danny says

Bring him in for questioning,Dark says and Joe, make sure that he has his lawyer present

I can't arrest him, Joe says he is my Dad

Would you prefer I do it,Dark says or do you want to meet him off the record

We can't talk to him off the record, Danny says he has to answer why he was involved

Danny you and Joe can go home for the night and we will discuss this matter in the morning,Dark says because I need to talk to someone about something

Danny and Linda's house

Is everything ok babe, Linda asks

No, Danny says as he hugs Linda,there's evidence that Dad is involved in the case

I seriously doubt that Frank would be a part of something like this, Linda says as she hugs Danny

The evidence says otherwise, Danny says as he sits down at the table to eat

What does Dark say about it, Linda asks

She said that we would discuss it in the morning, Danny says

Then don't worry about it until you have to, Linda says with a smile

Jamie's apartment

Hey Joe, Jamie says what brings you by this time of night

I need to ask you something, Joe says

What's up, Jamie asks

Was Alex Bellows friends with Dad, Joe asks

Yes, Jamie says he was until he betrayed dad by helping the Blue Templar

Dad helped him get out of prison and dad most likely removed Alex Bellows prints from the NYPD system, Joe says

There's no way Dad would do that, Jamie says he blames the Blue Templar for what happened to you

We have proof of Dad's involvement and there is plenty of it, Joe says

What are you planning on doing about it, Jamie asks as he pours them a drink

Dark said that we will talk about it in the morning,Joe says as he sips his drink

Dark's house

Connor,Dark says is there any way that those pictures are fake

I thought the same thing so I tested them and they are real, Connor says sadly

Danny and Joe are NOT going to like this, Dark says as she eats dinner with Connor

Federal Building Dark's Office

Morning, Danny says as he and Joe enter the office

Yesterday I asked to wait until this morning to discuss the evidence because I wanted to know if the pictures we found were real or if they had been faked,Dark says and they are real

Why, Danny asks why would he do something like this

I don't know, Joe says I just don't know

We have to find out,Dark says because it's our job to get the truth

I wish we could just ignore this, Connor says

No,Danny says we all took an oath and I intend to follow that oath

That's right, Joe says

Okay Dark says let's take a few of these pictures and go talk to Frank

1 PP Frank's Office

Hey, Frank says with a smile what brings you all here

Can you explain this,Dark says as she hands Frank one of the pictures

Where did you get this, Frank asks

From the man who is in the picture with you,Dark says we arrested Ray Hutch yesterday and today he gave us these as evidence against you

You are to release Ray Hutch immediately and destroy those pictures, Frank says

Can't,Dark says he killed the Corporal Steven and he's already been turned over to the military police

You have no idea what you are doing, Frank says as he leaves the office

Did we miss something, Joe says or did he really expect us to ignore the evidence

I don't know what the hell is going on, Danny says

We are going to find out,Dark says as she opens the door to leave the office

I wonder where Dad is, Joe says

Lonestar will find him, Connor says as they leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Frank's involvement with Alex Bellows, and why did he protect Alex Bellows  
> Those questions will be answered in the next story


End file.
